deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trish
Trish is a character from Capcom's video game series, Devil May Cry. She previously fought Jeanne in the preview episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Trish VS Agent Texas (Completed) * Trish vs Arcia Rinslet (Completed) * B.B. Hood VS Trish * Trish vs. Jeanne * Kagome Higurashi vs. Trish * Laxus Dreyar vs Trish (Completed) * Trish vs. Noel Vermillion * Trish vs. Rachel (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose VS Trish * Tifa Lockhart VS Trish Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Etna (Disgaea) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) History Trish is a demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Dante's mother, Eva. She is a major character in the series, although she was originally one of Dante's enemies, Trish comes to Devil May Cry one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers, he easily overpowers her. Trish is defeated but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante on the island. After betraying Dante during a fight with Nightmare and trying to kill him, Dante still saves her life from falling rocks. Trish is deeply moved by this, although she still returns to her master, throughout Dante's adventures, Trish would often fight alongside him. Weapons and Abilities Though the player is never required to fight directly against Trish/Gloria, she is shown to have a combat style that relies heavily on melee attacks. She has some degree of superhuman strength as she is able to lift a motorcycle and throw it at Dante. She also has superhuman speed, agility and endurance similar to Dante, as well as the ability to control yellow lightning. In Devil May Cry, she first fights Dante with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and the element of electricity. She also seems to be able to use this electricity to teleport from location to location. After the first game, she intersperses this style of fighting with the usage of the Sparda and Luce & Ombra. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, she is able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's rockets and amplify its power at the same time while fighting Abigail. Like most demons, she has a considerable healing factor, healing from a bullet graze in a few seconds. In said appearance, Trish's lightning manifests in a blue color. She is also shown to be a very skilled fighter, able to easily overwhelm a renowned Devil Hunter like Lady on two occasions. Because she has already given the Sparda to Sanctus by the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, she only carries Luce & Ombra during this game. In her disguise as Gloria, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. In her non-canon segment as a playable character, she still possesses the Sparda and uses it to great effect, combining its attacks with punches and kicks empowered by her dominance over lightning. She is also capable of using Devil Trigger, during which she dons sunglasses and is surrounded by a yellow aura. The appearance of her character in Devil May Cry 2 is not story-driven, but rather an unlockable playable character for both Dante and Lucia's discs. In this game, it looks as if Trish has taken Dante's moveset from the said game, having access to all of his attacks, including the original Stinger and Round Trip attacks. However, she can now utilize a Devil Trigger, which changes her avatar to have sunglasses and gives her the ability to fly (Air Raid). She is capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts that home in on the target (Majin Form). Trish wields the twin pistols Luce & Ombra and the Sword of Sparda. In Marvel vs Capcom 3 and its updated re-release, Trish has the ability to place magic "mines" on both the ground and air, the ground-bound ones launching a lightning bullet when in close proximity and the airborne ones stunning her enemies. She once again takes up Sparda and uses it extensively and in conjunction with her lightning powers. Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants